Tsukuyomi (Negima! Magister Negi Magi)
Tsukuyomi (月詠, Tsukuyomi) is one of the villains in the manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi. An unusual, sadistic, and masochistic Shinmei Ryuu swordswoman, she one of the three mercenary children that were hired to help Chigusa. Unlike Setsuna, who uses a single sword style, she uses a sword and dagger style. She also knows how use ofuda, or onmyōdō charms, the same way that Setsuna can. Tsukuyomi seems like she has a crush of sorts for Setsuna and likes to cosplay in Gothic Lolita clothes. She and Toko share similar appearances (blonde hair, glasses) that could suggest that they are related. She returned home after Chigusa was defeated. Her character (and the fact that she has blonde hair albeit brown in the anime adapation) is likely based on Kakihara from Ichi the Killer and Chaka from Black Lagoon , as both of them are longing for a strong opponent equal to them and are sadistically violent As Negi's team arrives in the Magical World, a disguised Tsukuyomi was part of a squad lead by Fate to take down the Mahora team and frame them for the destruction of the gate between there and the human world. Recently, she was seen acting as Fate's spy, gathering information on the location and actions of the White Wing. When Fate triggered his battle with Negi in Ostia, Tsukuyomi appeared again before Setsuna, exhibiting a lust for fighting the hanyou. She almost defeated Setsuna and attempted to strip her, even implying that she intended to rape her. However, Setsuna quickly escaped and Tsukuyomi was forced to retreat in compliance with Fate's orders Tsukuyomi's next appearance is alongside Fate. She showcases her impressive abilities, able to hold her own in a "just for fun" battle against Fate, barely escaping his final attack. She later attacks Ala Alba on their journey to the Gravekeeper's Palace, summoning a swarm of demons to attack them. She briefly fights Negi, only to escape amongst the chaos. She reappears at the Gravekeeper's Palace alongside Dynamis and Fate's partners, and it currently locked in battle with Setsuna. Although she is a mercenary hired to fight for Fate, she often acts in her own interest, deliberately ignoring orders from him—and even attacking him out of amusement. She has shown a desire to fight Negi herself. During her encounter with Ala Alba before the final battle, she says she had not joined Fate for the money, but is acting out of a desire for bloodlust and carnage. During the Final battle, Tsukuyomi reveals that she somehow came into the posession of the legendary Hina Blade, a weapon so powerful that the demon bound within nearly wiped out the Shinmei Ryu. She surrenders her body and soul to the black spirit of the blade, proclaiming that she will feast on Setsuna's soul. She was eventually defeated by Setsuna after proclaiming that unlike Tsukuyomi, Setsuna has friends to believe on. During the epilogue, it is stated that she continues to stalk and bother Setsuna and Konoka. Abilities/Techniquest *'Shinmei Ryuu Technique:' Tsukuyomi is a powerful swordswoman, a student of the Shinmei Ryuu school and able to match strength with Setsuna during their fist battle, eventually overpowering her during their first encounter in the Magic World arc. The full list of the sword techniques is listed here. **'Ni-no-tachi': Used against Negi to escape his grasp. She hits his elbow with her knee to weaken his grasp, and then combines a kick with the slash of her sword to distance him. **'Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi': A special technique that cuts a demon without harming the (human) obstacle in front of them. According to Setsuna, it is a technique only passed through the main line. It is also seen used by Kurt Godel, and by consequence, Rakan via imitation. *'Shikigamis': Like Setsuna, Tsukuyomi can summon paper golems to do her bidding. She can also fool her opponent with a shikigami copy of herself, allowing her to sneak attack her opponent during the confusion. *'Code of the Lifemaker': Tsukuyomi has access to a Grand Master Key, allowing her to use the Code of the Lifemaker. So far, she is only seen using it to summon demons to attack. *'Okuni Yakou': Using the code of the Life Maker, Tsukuyomi summons hordes of demons. *'Isshun Sengeki: Nitou Kokutou Samidaregiri' Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Serial Killers Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Mature Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Changer Category:Contradictory Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Summoners Category:Sadomasochists